


Only with you

by Klancejpg



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: I’ll shut up, Just read, M/M, Short One Shot, The descriptions short for effect ;), its worth it, now GOO, ok, thanks :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klancejpg/pseuds/Klancejpg
Summary: Rimmer and Lister stuck on a planet, sharing a tent. Nothing could happen, right?...





	Only with you

Lister was fed up. He and the smegging team had been lost on this island for hours now. Smegging hours! That was when he realised, they might’ve been a little longer than he initially thought to get home. They would be staying overnight. 

“Camping?” Suggested Kryten in an optimistic bellow.

“Camping? You expect me to go Camping, in this outfit?!” Cat Answered in almost disgust. Nothing that they weren’t used to. 

“Hear That Listy? Camping, don’t you love it?” Rimmer teased him smugly.

“Actually smeg head, I do like campin. I think it’s comfortin”. Replied Lister through gritted teeth. 

Rimmer raised a brow. “Oh really?” 

“Yeah, really” he replied with a smirk. 

“Looks like where going to have to go into pairs” Kryten announced. 

Lister and Rimmer glanced at each other, expecting to be paired together, as usual in these situations.  
“Well it’s settled then, let’s prepare for the evening.” He nodded towards Cat. 

As everyone turned away, the planet’s sun began to fade from the sky and slowly down to the horizon. The reddish and orange glows beamed across the skies clouds, the view was breathtaking. Rimmer and Lister stood next to each other; admiring. Lister was starstruck, from all the years he’d been seeing nothing but clusters of stars, continuous never ending asteroids and space, all he really wanted to see was- something earthy. Rimmer’s eyes shifted to Lister, to his hand. He slowly moved his hand to Listers, gently touching it ever so slightly. Lister’s gaze broke from the sun set and into Rimmer’s eyes. Lister softly smiled at his concerned expression and interlocked his hand into his and turned back to the view. Rimmer’s heart thumped, they where holding hands.

Cat and Kryten where already settled in their tent before Lister and Rimmer even entered their own. 

“After you” Rimmer gestured towards the tent. Lister smirked and rolled his eyes playfully, opening the tent. 

“Not exactly luxury, but when has it ever been” Rimmer eyed the tent. 

Lister sniggered. “I’ll drink to that” 

“You bought-?” 

“Rimmer I always bring emergency cans” he enthused unzipping his bag, pulling a surprising amount of litre cans out. He casually opened one and handed it to Rimmer. He hesitated, then took it anyway. 

“Cheers Rimsy” Lister raised his can. 

“To getting lost on another planet” Rimmer added. 

The night drew on longer than they expected, at least, that’s what it felt like. The majority of the cans where empty, Rimmer and Lister lied totally drunk on the tent floor. Drunk enough for deep conversations that they knew they would regret when they where sober.  
“Rimsy? you still awake?” Lister yawned. 

“I don’t know, am I?” Rimmer questioned, batting his eyes, completely out of it. 

Lister snickered and rolled over, expecting his eyelids to shut; they didn’t. A silence occurred for a minute or two before Lister broke the silence again.  
“Have you ever been in love?” He murmured. 

Rimmer pulled a thinking face, one he would make often. “Well, only once or twice maybe- Why?” He asked. 

“No reason... just wonderin” Lister sighed. Another silent encounter. 

“What about you?” Rimmer questioned. 

“I’ve got a bit of a problem with that- I don’t know what to do. I’m in love with someone...now” 

“Oh? Kochanski?” 

Lister paused. “Somethin like that- I need to know how to tell them properly” 

Rimmer thought. “Well, I suppose you could be honest with them, tell them how you really feel.” He suggested. “It’s not like it would make a difference now though”. 

At that moment Lister sat up and took Rimmer’s hand. Rimmer looked at him blankly for moment before processing what was about to happen.

“Rimmer, I’ve been wanting to tell you this for, well, a very long time” he gulped. 

Rimmer sat up at the intensity of the moment and felt his heart skip beats.  
“I... I..” He continued.  
Before he could finish the sentence, Rimmer kissed him. Being drunk and all, made the whole experience feel more experimental than anything. They didn’t know what they where doing, but they both knew they liked it.  
Rimmer leaned in onto Lister, and he shuddered with delight. The feeling, touching, that’s all they really wanted. Three million years into deep space and alone time in a tent was just the satisfaction they needed. At least- what Lister needed. Lister felt his hair being tangled, interlocked in Rimmer’s fingers. The nippling sensation of his kisses on his neck made Lister’s spine shiver. Rimmer reached towards his trousers. 

“You want to-?” 

“Yes.” immediately answered Rimmer breathlessly. 

Lister smirked and bit his lip, knowing and having the guilty pleasure of manipulating Rimmer while he was drunk made the whole atmosphere even better. Then again, he was drunk too. 

“I’ve never actually done this before” Rimmer unzipped Lister’s zipper carelessly. Completely forgetting they where supposed to be subtle. 

Adrenaline ran through him as Rimmer gently rubbed, then sucked. He knew the risks, Kryten and Cat were only inches away. Rimmer got lower. A moan. He felt his chest burn up and spread across his whole body. The sensation was unbearable, it was only a matter of time until- 

“S-stop Rimsy” Lister breathed heavily. 

Rimmer pulled away with a dribble, flustered red cheeks and a helpless expression. Rimmer was an undeniably adorable mess. Rimmer licked his lips and looked innocently into Listers eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into sporadic laughter. 

“Aw smeg, what are we doin?” Lister smirked and leant down onto his pillow, energy drained. Rimmer yawned and nuzzled into Lister. Still recovering. 

“And tomorrow we’ll have to pretend nothing happened.” Rimmer sighed. 

“Yeah, I know that. Doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy it while it lasts” 

Lister laid his hand onto Rimmer and closed his eyes, completely satisfied. Though hammered, they knew they wouldn’t forget this moment for a long, long time.

~  
~  
~  
~ ~ ~ Be sure to leave Kudos if you enjoyed! ❤️


End file.
